wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Rendezvous site (2.7)
The Rendezvous site or summer den is the final location in Slough Creek. After accepting and starting the sixth and final mission of the episode, players can see this location marked on their map in a small, green circle within the Douglas Fir Forest as well as being marked with a star on their compass. The territory they claimed at the beginning of the episode and called home throughout the previous five missions will then be abandoned in favor of the new destination. The player's pack will also discontinue its use of the area and its associated protection. Be forewarned that there is no going back or cancelling this mission once it has been started. Getting there The territory selected at the beginning of the game alters the route to the rendezvous site. This can make the mission easier or harder; difficulty and surviving pups will also affect the duration of this mission. It is recommended that players try to complete the mission without intentionally killing off any of their pups, assuming all four have made it to this point in the game. :Settling at Saddle Meadows offers the shortest route, where players need only cross the creek once and continue towards Douglas Fir Forest with their pups. Treks from the other three territories merge into this path. :Settling and East Creek or Bison Peak Cutoff requires players to divert their course and go the long way around as they cannot cut through the expanded territory of the southern rival pack. Attempting to do so yields a message stating that it is too dangerous to be so close to rival territory. :Settling at Aspen Heights is also a longer route which takes players along the creek, west past the lone tree and merging into the Saddle Meadows' route along with the Bison Peak and East Creek routes. When the rendezvous site has been reached and all of the player's pack is standing within the designated zone, the mission is complete. Besides the varying difficulties and time taken to reach this site from any of the four dens, the conclusion of the episode is always the same regardless of how many pups have survived the difficult journey. A good strategy involves killing elk along the route of the player's selected territory before the litter is born; it's also a good idea to hunt at night due to the absence of ravens. Once the trail of carcasses has been set, do not change the time of day and avoid using these carcasses during the main five missions. Completion Upon reaching the rendezvous site, players are rewarded with an endgame cutscene showing their pack howling and just before the game ends, they are shown a message box. This message has been present since 2010, when the second episode launched to the public. This message is likely to be altered, reworked or removed with the upcoming release of the third episode. Freeplay Players can opt not to begin the final mission which enables the pack to continue the game in an indefinite survival state with their pups. They are still required to feed and protect their litter, but no further progress can be made. Once all the pups have died it's game over. Players can still continue to play even after all of their pups have died by clicking reload then clicking cancel. Multiplayer The 2.7 update in November 2015 introduced a co-operative mode for Slough Creek, allowing the complete second episode to be played completely online in multiplayer. This version of the episode completely removes the AI mate. Players must work together to teach the litter and ensure the protection and survival of the pack by working together as a family unit. With the ability to define up to eight players per server, the episode becomes much easier. Gallery Rendezvous site (2.7).png|Rendezvous (or summer den) site location. 2.7_rendezvous_routes.png|A rough map showing the routes to the site for each territory. A_new_home_SP_(2.7).png|Family howl in single player. A_new_home_MP_(2.7).png|Family howl in multiplayer. AtRendezvous_SP_(2.7).png|The 'At Rendezvous' interface as it appears in single player. AtRendezvous_MP_(2.7).png|The 'At Rendezvous' interface as it appears in multiplayer. Bugs & Glitches *Pups may sometimes get stuck underwater. *If a pup is dropped while crossing the creek, it will rapidly begin drowning. During this time it is possible to feed a drowning pup in order to keep its health up while stamina recovers or until another player comes along to save it. Trivia *When traveling to the rendezvous site, it is advised to travel as a group. One player rushing puppies ahead can easily result in the death of the pups, for they would normally have to leave them to retrieve others and the pack leader is usually too far away, causing the pups to walk back to the leader in the open, which often puts them in great danger. *Previously, the ground of this area was not marked with dirt, but with grass. *The best way to reach the site is to choose East Creek, Bison Peak Cutoff or Saddle Meadows at the beginning of the episode. *As of the release of 2.7, the WolfQuest Team added an "At Rendezvous" interface as a visual aid for players to know who is within the designated area (white name with a star icon on the left) and who has not yet entered the designated area (yellow name). **Pups' health will still deteriorate while inside the rendezvous area. They will not stand idle and will roam around the host, or walk to the host if they are not near, but they must still be fed and can still be carried. This may differ on certain platforms. **Pups will stray away from the Rendezvous site in the mobile edition, yet return back to the pack leader as their AI is built to follow the host. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Locations Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Slough Creek Category:Galleries Category:2.7